


Love on top

by vernice



Series: Gram [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I better tag all the sex stuff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, because I wanna make sure you know, but better safe than sorry, english is not my first language, it's probably not that wild, no beta we die like men, please tell me when I should add tags, title from a beyonce song, what you're about to sign up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernice/pseuds/vernice
Summary: It was one of the warmer nights that Sam loved so much. Once more Sam could barely contain himself to wait for dawn to arrive. Luckily in winter the sun sets early and he didn't had to wait that long. Because with the darkness of the night, he could make his way into the woods and that meant he was on his way to the little cabin where Grizz was already waiting for him.Or: Sam and Grizz hiding in a cabin mostly doing the do.





	Love on top

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: English is N O T my first language. I maintain my skills are quite basic. All of the grammar errors and spelling mistakes are mine. This is also not betaed because I can.
> 
> And a second thing first: This is my first fan fiction in this fandom. I never wrote Gram before and this is only my fourth work (I wrote [Evak](https://archiveofourown.org/series/794769) a couple years ago). So, prepare yourself.
> 
> And a last thing first: Sam is always signing along and talking at the same time unless it's written otherwise. Grizz is constantly trying to sign and learn more words but Sam will mostly read his lips. Over time Grizz got better in understanding sign language but he struggles with forming the signs himself.

It was one of the warmer nights that Sam loved so much. Once more Sam could barely contain himself to wait for dawn to arrive. Luckily in winter the sun sets early and he didn't had to wait that long. Because with the darkness of the night, he could make his way into the woods and that meant he was on his way to the little cabin where Grizz was already waiting for him.

When Sam arrived at the cabin a thick smell of red wine, oranges and cinnamon filled the air. A crackling little fire was burning in the fireplace, one of the few sounds Sam still remembers from his childhood. It was cozy and warm.

Grizz was lying on the matress in the sleeping spot in the corner of the cabin, peeking over the rim of a book he was reading. Sam brought it to him from the library around a week ago, something about harvesting. Sam quickly walks over to Grizz and greets him with a wide smile and a soft kiss on his warm lips, realizing how cold his own face was from the walk to the cabin through the chilly night. Sam cupped the other boys face with his cold hands, wandering down his neck making Grizz freeze on the spot.

„Come here, lets cuddle and warm you up.“ Grizz instructed. Opening his arms for Sam, inviting him to lie down with him.

Grizz was half sitting and half lying down with his back against the mountain of pillows and Sam got himself comfortable between Grizz's legs, resting his head on his chest. They just lie there in silence for a while. Grizz got up at one point to get them both a cup of warmed up red wine with slices of oranges in it and cinnamon sticks. Sam loved Grizz's creations of mulled wine, they always tasted great and warmed him up in no time. There was also always the slight merriness around it. Just a comfortable feeling of being tipsy.

After a while Sam started playing with the hem of Grizz's sweater pushing it up to go under the fabric. He stroke Grizz's stomach, doodeling circles into the other boys skin, wandering up to his nipple just softly ghosting over it with his hand. He keeps doing this until Grizz starts moving under him and feels the vibrations of his voice on his face pressed against his chest.

Eventually Grizz puts the book aside and they start kissing, which soon turns into a soft making out session. Tongues dancing and hands touching up and down their upper bodys. Grizz slides down from his half sitting position and Sam climbs Grizz making room for himself between his legs. After a while Sam starts with gentle moves, rocking his hips into the taler boy under him. It didn't take long until Sam felt both of their dicks harden under all the fabric.

Sam could do this for hours until he would come in his pants all hot and sweaty in all the clothes still on. To be fair, they do this a lot because there was just something about the feeling of the other one with all the fabric in between. A feeling of being so near to each other yet kind of not too overwhelmingly close. Often times this would be the start of a hot and heavy night just to get the steem off and it would end in more clothless action later in the night. But sometimes, getting each other off in their pants was only all they could manage. They would take off their clothes after and fall asleep right away because they were just too exhausted.

Tonight seemed different. Sam could feel Grizz being slightly stern under him, somehow restrained. He wondered if it was because maybe Grizz was tired or in his thoughts too much. It wasn't in a concerning way. Sam knew about the struggles Grizz had with the farm and mostly because he was running out of time to get everything ready before spring. Grizz was a bit tense all the time lately and Sam knew the difference between letting him be and not pushing or forcing him into sexual stuff and taking care of him to help him relax and let go for a bit. This tenseness definitely felt more like the latter.

So Sam kept going and intensified his movements still rocking into the boy under him. Grizz eventually copying his moves until he pulled out of their kissing and stopped. They both looked at each other holding still.

„Hey, erm, I think I wanna try something tonight.“ Grizz announced. His eyes big and full of tension and concern.

Sam was surprised but curious of course, asking „Which means?“.

It took a while until Grizz could manage an answer but he finally got it out. „I want you to be on top tonight.“ he told Sam bashfully.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief and softens his gaze „So that's what you're all about tonight, huh?“. Which makes Grizz raise an eyebrow making a puzzled face.

„Well, I actually noticed you're a bit tense tonight and a bit in your head, thinking too much. And I thought it's about you stressing about the farm again.“ Sam said.

Grizz face relaxed imediately, a litle huff leaving his mouth „Yeah...you got me there. I don't know, I felt a bit insecure about telling you to be honest. I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I keep secrets from you.“ Grizz explained.

Sam softly shook his head „No, it's alright. We don't need to rush anything and if you only felt comfortable telling me now what you want then this is totally fine. I mean, I get it because it's actually kind of a big deal, right?“.

Grizz nods and he goes on more comfortable as if Sam's words just opened something up. „I actually always wanted to try this and with everything happening between us I got more and more curious. So, erm, I started some kind of routine a couple of weeks ago. When I knew you would come over here and we would have a night or a weekend just for us, I started to go easy on food and mastered some good cleaning methods to, you know, be ready for you. I prepped myself up, because I felt it would happen soon and I really wanted to be prepared.“ he told him, in a way as if he was communicating about the weather.

Sams face went totaly blank. He actually wasn't sure for a second, if he got everything right about what Grizz just told him. He was confused but also bewildered. But for the most part he couldn't believe how adorable his boyfriend was.

„So...when you say you prepped yourself up...erm...is it what I think you are telling me or...I mean...can you elaborate, please?“ he asks Grizz, literally feeling the question mark written all over his own face.

Grizz started moving a bit uneasy, Sam still lying on top of him. „Sure. So like I said, I went easy with food today and I have to admit that I kind of evolved something like a wellness routine that I really enjoy to, you know, clean myself up in...erm...all the right places.“ he said with a big grin on his face on these last words. „And, uhm, yeah I...“ he paused looking down unable to keep looking into Sam's eyes. „I also opened myself up a bit...you know...with my fingers.“ he added haltingly.

With this Sam's eyes got bigger and bigger and he feels the sudden need to lie down for a second to process what the boy under him just told him. He rolls off of Grizz looking at the ceiling, feeling way too aroused by his boyfriends words, he breathes in deeply and audibly.

He turns on his left side eventually supporting his head into the palm of his hand. Grizz next to him all tensed up again. „Gareth Visser...“ he started, placing his flat hand on the other boys chest. „Do you actually have any idea about what a geek you are and just how endearing you are?“ Sam stated. It wasn't a question really, it was a fact.

„I don't really know how I feel about the fact that you robbed me off of having the pleasure to open you up, you know I would've been happy to lend a hand or my fingers for that matter.“ Sam said with a confident smirk all over his face. What he doesn't tell Grizz is that if he went on with telling him about fingering himself and getting himself ready for Sam, he would've come right then and there, untouched, in his pants, like the teenager he is.

Grizz instantly softened into Sam's touch and recovered into being comfortable again „Uhm...I guess you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure there is still some work to do so I wouldn't mind if you could help me with that.“ Grizz told him with a sheepish yet lustfully look on his face.

Sam still couldn't quite believe what Grizz just told him so he just sat there for a hot second with his mouth slightly open and eyes staring at his boyfriend, failing in keeping his cool. He tried to say something and started „You...“ but he leaned over instead and pressed a firm kiss on Grizz's mouth. With this the last bit of the awkward tension between them vanished and they softened into the kiss.

With their kisses deepening and their eagerness growing, they started making out again. Sam's mouth wandering up and down Grizz's neck. Lips and tongue nibling on his ear leaving wet spots all over the other boys skin. They undressed each other in the process until they were lying in their underwear both hard under the fabric.

Covering half of Grizz's body and lying on top of him Sam playfully extended their ongoing kiss letting their tongues move together before finishing with little pecks. They locked eyes, feeling just like coming back to the surface after a deep dive, studying each others faces. Sam admired the view and smiled at the look of Grizz's puffy lips and rosy cheeks.

„So...do you have something in mind how you want it to be? Any particular position or do you just wanna roll with it?“ Sam asked and there it was again, the awkward feeling which seemed to make both of them a bit tense. But Sam knew they needed to talk about this. Otherwise this whole experience would not end up as good as it could and should be and that was definitely not an option. Sam wanted it to be good, especially for Grizz.

Grizz cleared his throat and answered „Actually, uhm yeah I thought about this...more than I really want to admit.“ he mumbled the last part, hoping Sam couldn't read his lips. His face looked quite serious at the beginning of his sentence but he was grinning with these last words.

„I think I want to lie on my stomach...erm...let me show you.“ Grizz told him and Sam leaned back making room for the other boy to move, watching him curiously. From lying on his back Grizz turned to lie on his stomach, legs closed and flat on the matress, arms bent on both sides under his chest area. His head resting on his right cheek, Grizz looked at Sam waiting for his reaction, eyes big and uncertain.

Grizz knows that this is not the best position for them, especially because Sam will not only be able to not hear him, but he will also not be able to see Grizz's face. But he wants it like this maybe also a little bit because of the fact that Sam can't see him. As stupid as it sounds but Grizz is nearly 100 % sure and therefore quite afraid that he will make a stupid face at some point and then Sam will probably think he is hurting and maybe stops and Grizz doesn't want any of that. He finally wants this and he craves for the full experience and yes, also with the pain that most likely will be there. And the least thing he wants is Sam worrying about him just because of a potential weird facial expression Grizz could make. Of course he also knows that with choosing this position he won't be able to see Sam's face either. Because it's a good face, especially when in action. Admiring Sam's face during sex with Sam on the giving side would be another experience, for another time and Grizz was already looking forward to it.

Sam took his time letting his eyes wander over the boy next to him. Starting at Grizz's muscular back, down to the dimples on his back at the bottom of his spine, along the line of his underwear, over his round ass, down his strong thighs and long legs and slowly back up to finally meet Grizz's eyes.

He actually had a little moment there because he could barely believe his luck at this moment. It's not that he thought about being the top a lot. He really wasn't that eager about this experience. Definitely not because he didn't want to try it because of course he always wanted to try. By figuring out his sexuality he always knew that he was actually quite on the versatile side. He just knew that he would enjoy both and wouldn't really want to pick a „role“. But with everything happening right now, he suddenly realised that this was about to go down. Excitement spread all over him and he became a tiny bit nervous but he mostly needed to calm himself down because of all the anticipation.

Without saying a word Sam starts to place kisses all over Grizz's left shoulder and down the side of his back. He bends over and gets up to grab Grizz's underwear and underessing him also making quick work of getting naked himself.

He lies down next to Grizz again carassing the other boys back softly ghosting over his ass. Grizz turns to face Sam so they both lie on their sides facing each other. They start kissing again with their hands wandering up and down their bodys, placing soft and firm touches here and there.

Sam picks up Grizz's left thigh at one point to place it over his hip and both of them get closer together, their hard cocks nearly touching. After a while of heated kissing Sam started to place firm touches all over Grizz's ass, knitting the flesh and grabbing it firmly. He started to put light touches in between the other boys warm cheeks. Sam felt for his hole just softly strocking over it, increasing pressure every now and then.

At some point Grizz moved and looked for the lube. They always hid it somewhere in the mass of all the pillows and he quickly found it. Grizz opened it for Sam to squeeze a good amount onto the other boy's fingers.

With his index and middle fingers all lubed up Sam placed them over Grizz's opening again, smearing the liquid around a bit. He started with his index finger softly placing it over Grizz's hole and pressing in lightly. Sam could feel Grizz being already kind of loose but the feeling was still tight around his finger. He fails pushing back the thought about just how incredibly tight Grizz must be when he wouldn't have done some work on himself already.

Sam easily went in and out of the other boy with his index finger, pausing every couple minutes to look at Grizz. Just drinking each other in and also making sure that everything is alright.

Sam puts a second finger in, twisting and widening them a bit. He keeps watching Grizz's every move and the other boy's reaction. Nothing but pure pleasure and arousal written all over Grizz's face. Sam could watch him like this forever, all melted and soft under his touch.

Sam grabs one of the bigger pillows placing it in the middle between them „Lay down on it with your hips.“ he guides the taler boy and Grizz follows. Sam admires the view for a second with Grizz laying down in front of him, his ass slightly up, with his broad shoulders and muscles flexing all over his back. He drags out the moment while lubing himself up.

Sam positions himself on top of the taler boy, supported by his hands left and right next to Grizz's upper body. He guides his rock hard dick between Grizz's cheeks entering his hole. He goes slow and only gets the tip in because Grizz is so tight.

Sam talks to Grizz and asks him to get his ass up a tiny bit so Grizz pushes himself up a bit on his elbows and tries to lift up his bum. That gives Sam much better access to enter and he pushes in, watching himself disappearing between the other boy's cheeks . Again he just feels his tip going in and he feels Grizz tremble under him giving him the time his body needs to adjust. Enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend and the feeling around his hard dick.

Sam feels like he could do this for hours. Just teasing the other boy and watching him move under him. His legs shaking and his thighs vibrating, letting his dark haired head fall between his shoulders and bringing it back up slowly probably moaning and breathing heavily. Sam wishes he could hear him but the imagination is already doing everything for him. Sam needs to breathe in slowly and deeply to keep himself together. He closes his eyes for a moment trying to calm down.

Sam keeps doing this for two or three times and then he tries to push deeper. The tightness around him feels unbearable and he really needs to concentrate. Because he already feels the tingling feeling inside of his groin but he somehow manages to ignore it.

He was never before so glad that he can't hear himself because he knows his breaths are so hard right now that he wouldn't be surprised if Grizz would turn around at some point, all concerned or maybe to tell him to shut up. Both quite embarassing scenarios. The feeling was so intense and Grizz felt so warm around his hardness. It was a completely new sensation he never felt before. He could barely hold himself together to not come then and there.

Sam pushed in again, nearly half way in, lifting his right arm to ghost over Grizz's ass with his right hand and decides to caress his flesh. It takes his mind off for a second from the ever growing heat behind his cock.

Without thinking about it, Sam placed his thumb on the rim of Grizz's right cheek and spreads his right cheek open. The view changed and Sam was full on watching himself gliding slowly in and out of Grizz, stretching the other boy's puckered hole completely out. Sam was about to lose his mind but he kept going still breathing rapidly.

With the next push in he quickly felt what was now inevitable. Sam was about to come and he couldn't hold it anymore there was nothing he could do about it. Sam quickly sliped out of Grizz and it was too late. Sam hissed under his tongue „Fuck, oh my God!“ and his hips and upper body were jerking while his load spurted out uncontrollably. He tried to cover it with his hand as if he was about to catch it so Grizz wouldn't get his load all over his back. 

His orgasm was so intense, Sam was so out of breath as if he just ran for his life. Sam fell back with his bottom resting on his heels out of air mumbling „I'm so sorry, Grizz!“. His left hand rushed to his face to hide his immense embarrassment and he held his right hand awkwardly out because it was full with his own semen he tried to catch seconds before. It was a mess. Sam was a mess.

Sam felt Grizz moving infront of him and dared to peek from where he hid behind his hand when he looked into a grinning face and read Grizz's lips „That was so hot, Sam!“. Sam was confused and not sure if he read the other boy's lips right.

But there was no time to think about that because Grizz was focusing on Sam's right hand, which he was still weirdly holding away from himself as if he just got it dirty. His own shiny and thick fluid fully covering his palm and fingers.

Grizz quickly grabbed Sam's arm around his wrist guiding the hand to his mouth. Grizz licked the little spot on the tip of Sam's middle finger clean. Grizz closed his eyes doing so just to open his eyes again to dart into Sam's, all horny and with pure desire.

Sam completely forgot to breathe when Grizz guided Sam's right hand full of come to his own cock lying hard against the taler boys stomach. Grizz started to push his hips into Sam's hand loosely around his length and began stroking himself with Sam's hand using the other boy's liquid as lube.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes and he was totally staggered. He needed a couple seconds to get himself together and eventually he started putting pressure around Grizz's hardness, helping him stroking himself.

Grizz's mouth fell open and it looked like he lost control over his eyes because he shut them close with the sudden change of sensation. His head fell back, loosing control over the sounds that were leaving his mouth.

Sam was properly stroking him now and Grizz leaned back loosening his own grip around Sam's hand that didn't need guidence anymore. He leaned back, resting on his forearms and hands now flat on the bed.

Sam was pumping Grizz hard, smearing his own come up and down the other boy's length mixing it with Grizz precome around the head of his dick in little circles. Grizz looked so blissful and out of it at the same time. He kept rolling his head back into his neck, moans escaping Sam wished he could hear.

Grizz locked eyes with Sam sluring „Gonna come!“ biting down his bottom lip. Sam managed to read the other boy's lips and started to speed up his moves around Grizz's hardness just a little bit becauses he knows that's how Grizz likes it.

Sam's free hand rushed to Grizz's throat and he embraced it softly feeling the other boy's heavy moans from the vibrations he felt. Grizz started rocking his hips into Sam's hand, meeting his rhythm just a few times, when his whole body started jerking, while his load spurted all over his upper body.

Sam felt like the vibrations he felt on his hand around Grizz's throat went on for minutes it was so massively intense. He leaned forward pressing a sloppy kiss on Grizz's lips while he felt the other boy melt under him.

Both lay down on the bed facing each other without saying a word heavily breathing, deeply looking into each others eyes. Grizz's body was completely limp unable to move and just like that they lay there for a long time, coming down from their highs just looking at each other savoring the moment.

Ever since Eden was born they figured the benefits of oil cloths and started hiding a package or two in their room in New Ham as well as the cabin. Sam made quick work with cleaning both of them up throwing the cloths lazily on the floor. They would wash themselves properly in the morning and clean everything up so this would work in the meantime.

Sam started pressing soft little kisses on Grizz's face cupping it with his clean hands. Starting at his forhead, making his way down his cheek finally pressing a long kiss on his mouth followed by a couple short ones. They cuddled up and even Sam felt too tired to sign his words so he started talking „This was so hot Grizz I'm not even sorry anymore that I fucked up but I think I will feel embaressed about this forever.“.

Grizz smiled and huffed a little bit „Don't be because it was damn awesome.“ he answered still with a slur in his voice.

„But this was supposed to be your first time, you know, I really wanted to do it right and I feel like I failed.“ Sam said with a sad tone.

„Stop it, Sam! Look at me right now, I'm knocked off my freaking socks and I don't think that this has anything to do with failure at all.“ Grizz comforted him.

„But...“ Sam started shyly „Erm...I mean...did you like it?“.

Grizz face went all smug and he closed his eyes smiling brightly. „It was so much better than I ever expected.“ His eyes swung open, searching for Sam's and with finding them he continued „I wanna try it again some time.“. Sam's face lit up again and a bright smile formed on his face. „Me too.“ he said.

„But...“ Grizz started and paused for a second „can I ask you...uhm...what it was that shot you over the edge so quickly?“. He instantly figured that this sounded a bit offensive and that wasn't his intention at all. Grizz was just seriously interested. „You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You are just usually someone who is able to compose oneself pretty well...“ and that just sounded worse so he stopped and scrunched his eyes. Even though he also felt quite content and proud about the fact that he got his boyfriend off in no time.

Sam giggled softly, because Grizz was right and he totally knew where he was coming from. „Ugh, it's alright, I don't know, I think it's quite embarassing.“ he said looking at Grizz. Sam needed a couple moments to gather the courage to go on. „It was the second when I spread your cheek open and saw myself sliding in and out, you know, on full spot.“ he couldn't even look into Grizz's eyes anymore and his signs were pointless. „I swear I never had a thing about this stuff. You know in porn when there are these long ass scenes wher you only see the dick going in an out of the hole? I mean I never got it, it was always even a turn-off for me.“ Sam rambled, fidgeting with his hands not even signing anymore. Grizz raised his eyebrows in surprise but Sam wasn't looking at him.

„But it's obviously different with you and if I keep talking about this I'm about to get hard again and - what?“ he stopped finally looking at Grizz again, who still looked totally astonished. Sam started to get nervous and went back in his head to check what he just said. Grizz just kept looking at him all smug and playfull.

„Porn, huh?“ was all Grizz said with a huge grin on his face teasing Sam. They haven't talked about stuff like this yet. But of course Sam had watched porn. Not anymore though because with the lack of a working internet connection, there was no access anymore. He wasn't that crazy about it so he never saved anything on his phone or laptop.

„Oh shut up! Don't act like you haven't watched it.“ Sam countered laughing but also a bit curious. 

„Of course I did. It's just hilarious how randomly you just droped this.“ Grizz replied properly laughing now barely able to form the words for Sam to read. They both fall into heavy giggles.

After they calmed down a bit Grizz was barely able to hide his curiosity. „So do you have any preferences watching porn?“ he asked. 

Sam was a bit taken aback with that but of course he tried to hide it. „You first.“ he instructed with a smug face.

„Fair enough.“ Grizz started. He seriously considered telling Sam about a particular utensil he definitely wants to try out at some point. But no, he decided that today wasn't the day to confess about the handcuffs he owns. This wasn't the time to talk about how much he read about figuring out ways to use them and the few videos he watched to help painting the imagination in his head. „I think I mostly watched out of curiosity and to actually see two men having sex. Not really that much because I wanted to get off over it but more because I really wanted to know how it works and the technics about it.“ Grizz told Sam hoping that the other boy wasn't suspecting anything else.

Sam nodded „Yeah, same here actually.“ he began. „I also always felt like watching porn was just a bit much sometimes. I don't know there is always so much happening, it's kind of overwhelming.“ he went on deep in his thoughts. „But I have to admit I really had a thing with erotic massage videos. I really enjoyed watching this stuff because it was mostly about touches and really making someone feel good, only with some kind of happy ending, where sex was only happening additionally. But the main focus was on the full body massage and the oily skin and soft touches. Yeah, that stuff was good.“ he finished watching his boyfriend and waiting for a reaction.

„Wow, that sounds pretty good to be honest. I'm actually sad now that I will never be able to watch stuff like that.“ he confessed honestly.

„So you think you would like that?“ Sam asked fondly, longing to know.

„Are you serious? Of course! It sounds hella hot.“ Grizz replies quickly.

„I mean who needs the internet anyway? We could try it out our own way sometime if you're up for it.“ Sam offered in a coy way.

„I would love that. Let's consider it settled.“ Grizz said full of anticipation.

They fell into a comfortable silence after this and cuddled for quite some time, caressing each other with light touches until their eyes got heavier and they both dozed off.

Sam wakes up around two hours later. Grizz next to him now on his back, breathing deeply. In Sam's head Grizz is lightly snoring (he is) with every inhale and a big smile forms on his face. He cuddles closer to his boyfriend placing his head on his shoulder and his arm across his waist, entwining the taler boys legs with one of his own.

Sam quickly trails off into sleep again. His head mildly moving up and down on Grizz's chest from his breathing.

It was one of the hottest nights Sam ever had and he would save this memory forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me in the comments!
> 
> If someone who knows me irl finds this especially my sister, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. It's all but your fault anyway. You made me read this Hermione and Snape fic all these years ago. Please don't tell our parents? <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://v-e-r-n-i-c-e.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/v_e_r_n_i_c_e)


End file.
